


skipping class

by vaahtokarkki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, and it's never explicitly said but, mentions of reiwatakana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaahtokarkki/pseuds/vaahtokarkki
Summary: Some acceptable reasons for skipping class are: soaking in the fountain (if you ask Kanata), and fishing someone else out of the fountain so they don't freeze (not if you ask Kanata).





	skipping class

Wataru _almost_ makes it all the way to class.

Almost means he sleeps through morning lessons, eats breakfast for lunch, and fully intends to attend every class _after_ lunch.

Almost means he passes the fountain on his way, spots Kanata inside, pauses, hesitates, and diverts his course towards him instead.

Kanata, half-asleep even in water that has to be freezing, barely acknowledges his presence.

”I thought the fountain was frozen”, Wataru comments before putting his hand in – and pulling it right out.  
Ouch, that is cold.

”It ’thawed’ last night”, even for Kanata, his voice is dangerously slow, and Wataru reaches out with both hands.

”Come on. You know you can’t stay in there, right?”

Kanata sighs, but begins to move.

”If you give me a ’kiss’”, he raises a pair of pleading eyes towards Wataru.

”You’ll have ten if you let me dry and warm you”, Wataru promises, hiding his worry behind a smile. Now, Kanata yields, letting Wataru pull him out.

Kanata’s hands are cold and shaking, and the rest of his body shivers, too. How long was he in the water…?

”Here”, Wataru throws his jacket over Kanata’s shoulders. ”My locker is closer than yours, let’s grab my gym clothes for you to wear.”

If Kanata wasn’t planning on going into the fountain until he saw it this morning, he probably didn’t prepare a change of clothes. He must have terribly missed spending time in it, but to go in the instant the ice melts…!

Kanata attempts to walk but his movements are sluggish, and Wataru scoops him up in his arms instead. Kanata seeks warmth by leaning against Wataru’s chest, and Wataru holds him as close as possible, muttering quiet reassurances, mostly to himself.

There are curious and probing eyes all over, and Wataru pulls Kanata even tighter against him, giving a hard stare to everyone who dares to laugh at the sight of soaking wet Kanata in his arms. Appearances be damned, he won’t stand for anyone making fun of one of his most beloved at a moment such as this.

His aura turning intimidating is enough to make people part from their way, and Wataru reaches his locker quickly. Kanata shakes awake and almost falls down when Wataru lays him down to get his gym clothes and an extra towel from the locker – except Wataru catches him just in time and lifts him up again.

Oh, this is getting bad. He should hurry and get Kanata out of his clothes.

Which room is the closest and most convenient? Not marine bio (too far), not light music (might have more people than just Rei), but perhaps -

Theater club. Of course. It’s perfect.

”Try to not fall asleep”, Wataru pleads, and Kanata nods slowly, blinking like he was using every ounce of his strength just to keep his eyes open.

The sight of Wataru’s club room is a welcome one, and he hurries inside.

”First… your clothes”, Wataru reaches for his jacket still draped over Kanata’s shoulders, but pauses. ”That’s okay, right?”

Kanata nods, and Wataru takes off the jacket and proceeds to take off everything else, too. In this moment, he’s more grateful than ever that he’s learned to strip quickly because of theater, even more than during those few hasty meetings he had with Rei in their second year.

Kanata is shivering more than before, but Wataru breathes easier once all his clothes are off. He wraps the towel he brought around Kanata’s shoulders, and quickly grabs another, a smaller one, that he keeps around in case of… well, something like this happening. He wraps it around Kanata’s head, but doesn’t dare to rub his hair dry yet – as far as he remembers, excessive movement should be avoided for a while.

What else? Wataru inspects Kanata, and from what he can tell, he doesn’t seem to have hypothermia. Though it might be a bit difficult to tell in Kanata’s case, since the symptoms include slow speech, drowsiness, and confusion…

”Can you feel your fingers and feet? They’re not numb?”

”Yes”, Kanata nods. ”Wataru ’worries’ too much.”

”Unfortunately, worrying is in my nature!” Wataru exclaims, rubbing Kanata’s arms lightly. His skin isn’t as cold as he’d feared. ”You should stay out of the fountain until the water warms a little, okay? If it’s a bath you want, you know my house has a tub.”

”Hmm… If I can go in with my ’clothes’ on”, Kanata seems to consider it.

”Fine”, Wataru nods.

”And only if ’Wataru’ joins me”, there’s a small smile on Kanata’s lips, and Wataru snorts as he helps Kanata step into the gym pants.

”More than fine, and you know it! ...Though, can I take my own clothes off, at least?”

”I will ’think’ about it”, Kanata says, and Wataru stands up to kiss him, bringing his hands to Kanata’s sides to have a feel at them.

”Hmm”, Wataru pats Kanata’s skin. He’s softer than just a month ago, isn’t he? He’s been eating better ever since they began having lunch and especially dinner together, since Kanata doesn’t like eating at home, but he does like eating with other people.

Perhaps that gave him even a little protection against the cold water, Wataru hopes, moving his hands back to Kanata’s arms.

Yes, definitely softer – his face looks fuller, too, Wataru thinks, cupping Kanata’s squishy cheeks with his hands and squeezing at them lightly.

”Wataru”, Kanata pouts, ”I will get ’cold’.”

”Yes, yes”, Wataru removes his hands and slips his gym shirt on Kanata. ”I was just lost thinking about how cute you look…☆”

Kanata crosses his arms with a huff, and Wataru hums. There, clothes. Now, if only he could make Kanata drink tea, but he despises warm liquids. Unless…

”Kanata”, Wataru begins while he lightly rubs the towel against Kanata’s hair, ”I need you to do something for me, okay? I need you to drink something warm.”

”I do not ’need’ it”, Kanata shakes his head. ”I am ’fine’.”

Wataru wishes he didn’t have to press further, but knows he has to.

”I know you hate it, but I’ll add as much sugar as possible, and then I’ll…” the thought comes to Wataru in a flash, and he grins at Kanata. ”I’ll feed it to you with a kiss. How’s that?”

”Hmm… ’acceptable’.”

”Excellent! I’ll prepare it right away”, Wataru briefly lays the back of his palm on Kanata’s forehead to test his temperature. It’s not too bad, and Kanata leans into his touch, closing his eyes.

”Ah-ah! Sleeping is still forbidden.”

”Nn… Wataru is so ’cruel’”, Kanata opens his eyes again. He’s wearing a pout, but it should be a good thing that his expression are this animated, right?

Wataru is almost certain passing tea from mouth to mouth is not the grossest thing he’s done in his life, and it’s not like it’s that different from kissing, anyway. As long as Kanata agrees to drink through this method, Wataru is more than fine with it.

When Wataru returns with a cup of tea, Kanata eyes it with suspicion.

”This does not ’count’ for those ’ten’ kisses”, Kanata frowns.

”That’s okay. Do you feel any warmer?”

”Not as warm as I would if Wataru were ’kissing’ me.”

”I’ll get to it”, Wataru laughs. ”Now, we have to be careful so we don’t spill it. Sit down, please”, Wataru seats himself on the couch, and Kanata follows.

He takes a small sip, and then cups Kanata’s face with one hand. Kanata reluctantly leans closer, and Wataru holds the tea in his own mouth until he’s able to connect their lips, after which he lets it flow from his mouth to Kanata’s, holding his face still in case he tried to pull away.

Kanata grimaces, but doesn’t move. His lips are still cool, Wataru notes, and keeps kissing him until he’s swallowed the tea, and then a while longer, to make up for the discomfort.

”Not so bad, was it?” Wataru asks after they separate.

”…’Terrible’”, Kanata mutters.

”Will you have another?”

”…Yes.”

After four sips, Kanata refuses to drink any more, but at least he took those four, and that’s enough for Wataru.

”I’ll find you another shirt for more warmth”, Wataru hops to a nearby closet and pulls out a dull brown sweater.

”Hmm… that ’belongs’ to Rei?” Kanata blinks.

”He forgot it here the last time”, the memory warms Wataru, and he smiles with flushed cheeks. ”I forgot… to return it.”

”That is just like ’Rei’”, Kanata smiles fondly. ”I have one of ’his’, too. Though he did not ’forget’ it. I took it ’off’ him.”

”Must have been a sight”, Wataru kisses Kanata before throwing the sweater on him.

”Mine has ’almost’ lost his ’scent’”, Kanata brings the long sleeves to his face and sniffs them. ”Can I ’take’ this one?”

”Oh, unfair”, Wataru pouts. ”I haven’t had it for long, you know!”

”I almost ’died’ today”, Kanata pretends to be near to tears.

”You just said you were fine!” Wataru huffs.

”I did not mean the ’fountain’”, Kanata rolls his eyes. ”I meant the ’hot’ water you made me ’drink’.”

”Come here, you”, Wataru laughs, pulling at Kanata’s sleeve. ”If you’re cranky, it means it’s about time to cuddle.”

Wataru finds one of the blankets he keeps around in case of an impromptu nap, and then lays down on the couch on his back. Kanata immediately plops on top of him, resting his cheek against Wataru’s chest. Wataru throws the blanket over them and sighs deeply.

Suddenly, everything calms. The storm of worry inside Wataru’s heart dissipates like magic, with Kanata breathing slowly against him.

Wataru rubs at Kanata’s back, and Kanata whines softly and shuffles to bury himself completely under the blanket.

They’re warm, now. Warm and safe and cozy – and sleepy, considering the way Kanata’s breathing keeps slowing down. Much better he sleeps here than in the fountain.

Ah, well. The classes couldn’t be that interesting, anyway. It’s much nicer to lay here with Kanata, his lovely, precious Kanata.

”Wataru”, Kanata speaks slowly.

”Yes, love?” Wataru strokes at his hair.

”How many ’kisses’ do you still ’owe’ me?”

A moment of silence, Wataru thinking backwards.

”You know”, he begins, ”I didn’t keep count.”

”Then I should have ’ten’ more, to be ’fair’… mm, after I ’wake up’.”

”I promise”, Wataru closes his eyes. Kanata sighs out, and then relaxes completely against him.

The rest of their classes probably won’t be interesting either, Wataru decides.

**Author's Note:**

> After doing some research on hypothermia, I decided to keep his case mild so I wouldn't have to write every stage of treating him. More accurate, but probably wouldn't make as interesting of a fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
